En Verdad Nunca te Desprecié
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Konata y Misao siempre pelearon por el afecto de Kagami pero muy pronto la relación entre las tres daría un giro drástico por una determinación apasionada de la colmilluda... Traducción de "Actually I Never Hate You" de "Hell"s Ectasy".


**En Verdad Nunca te Desprecié**

"Buenos días Kagamin".

Konata saludó alegremente a su amiga cuando fue para su aula.

"Deja de decirme así y no te me pegotees tanto…".

Kagami trataba de zafarse del abrazo por un lado de la chica de largo cabello azulado sin llamar mucho la atención de los demás compañeros de clases.

"Uuuh, mi Kagamin está avergonzada, ¿eh? Pero no hay drama porque no me molesta que nos vean juntas".

Konata empezó a frotar la cara entre las tetas de Kagami.

"¡Pero a mí sí que me molesta! ¡Déjate de joder…!".

Kagami se las arregló para separarse con gentileza de Konata pero colocando una silla entre ella y Konata…

"Kagamin, sos cruel…".

"Sólo soy cruel porque nunca aprendes…".

Kagami se cruzó de brazos y cuando se dio la vuelta empezando a alejarse de Konata ésta se le acercó con intención de volver a abrazarla pero esta vez por la espalda… Fue entonces que la vio Kusakabe Misao…

"Che, petisa, a Kagami no le gusta que le hagas algo así y además yo soy la única que tiene permiso para abrazarla de ese modo".

Anunció Misao también acercándose a Kagami mientras miraba desafiante a Konata.

"¡Tampoco deseo que vos me abraces, eh!".

Gruñó Kagami.

"¿Es que no tienen a alguien más para mostrarle afecto…?".

"¡Claro que no! ¡Kagami, vos sos una persona muy especial para mí!".

Exclamó Misao haciendo que Konata estallara:

"¡Kagamin es MI persona especial así que aléjate de ella, colmilluda!".

Konata y Misao intercambiaron miradas burlonas y de petulancia pero al momento siguiente Misao tuvo que volver a su propio salón de clases…

"Dios… no entiendo para qué corno se pelean…".

"Es porque te amamos, Kagamin…".

"¡Cuánta vergüenza ajena me das…!".

Se expresó Kagami antes de también volver ella a su propio salón de clases…

"Uuuh, sos re tierna cuando te avergüenzas… Ah, Kagamin…".

Murmuró Konata mientras giró un poco la cabeza sobre su pupitre.

Buena parte del resto del día transcurrió de manera normal y aburrida pues Kuroi-Sensei impartió su clase y Konata se durmió como era habitual… Pero algo en verdad sí que cambió bastante el día de hoy pues Misao convenció a Kagami para que almorzaran las dos junto con Ayano. En realidad ocurrió que Misao imploró y gimoteó para que Kagami accediera a su petición de comer juntas en el recreo. Konata por su parte almorzó con sus amigas Takara Miyuki y Hiiragi Tsukasa hasta que Tsukasa se dio cuenta de que su hermana mayor ya no las acompañaría a comer…

"Ey, Kona-Chan, ¿y mi hermana…?".

"Está almorzando con la colmilluda en la otra clase".

"¿Acaso se aburrió de nosotras…?".

"No creo que sea así sino que Hiiragi-San simplemente quiso pasar un rato con algunas de sus otras amigas lo cual no tiene algo de malo".

Explicó Miyuki.

"Sí, no hay drama ya que será sólo por hoy…".

Mencionó Konata pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa…

"Uh, Kona-Chan, se te va a partir el cucurucho…".

Le avisó Tsukasa a Konata cuando ésta temblaba tanto que ni le atinaba a morder el cucurucho…

"Ah, es verdad, uh…".

Konata logró lamer la parte que estaba por desprenderse…

"Nunca sabremos cuál fue la parte de más arriba y la de más abajo…"

Miyuki largó una risita tras ver cómo Konata apenas logró evitar que la punta del cucurucho terminara en el piso…

"Miyuki, deja de ser tan tierna que me das celos…".

Miyuki no terminó de entender lo que le quiso decir Konata mientras esta última dejaba el mentón sobre el pupitre con expresión fastidiada…

Después de esto las tres pibas casi no hablaron… Normalmente las conversaciones empezaban entre Konata y Kagami… sobre todo cuando se ponían a discutir algún tema… Las cosas no parecían ir bien si no estaban las cuatro juntas… Sonó la campana y todas volvieron a sus asientos… Otra vez lo que quedaba del día transcurría lento y aburrido para los alumnos… y aunque Konata se hacía la que no le preocupaba ciertamente se quedó pensando todo el tiempo sobre lo que planeaba hacer Misao quitándole algo de su tiempo con Kagami…

" _¿Quién se cree que es esa colmilluda robándome a mi Kagamin…?"._

Konata estaba tan preocupada que ni oyó el timbre de salida ni que Kagami y Misao se le acercaron.

"Che, Konata, tengo que hablar con vos".

Le avisó Kagami.

"Okei, ¿pero y ella…?".

Preguntó Konata levantándose y mirando a Misao.

"Porque Misao me pidió que quiere que repasemos las tres juntas mañana a las cinco de la tarde".

Anunció Kagami y Misao sonrió mientras miraba a Konata.

"Petisa, ¿quieres ir o no…?".

"Sí, pero sólo si no te rajas con Kagami a algún lado dejándome plantada…".

"Bien, pero lo mismo va para vos".

Konata asintió y las tres amigas se despidieron yendo cada una para sus respectivas casas.

Misao por su parte estaba terminando de trazar los detalles de su plan mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

" _Mañana haré mi movimiento… Je, esto será demasiado fácil…"._

 **Al día siguiente…**

Era la hora del almuerzo y Kagami había convencido a Konata para almorzar juntas con Ayano y Misao.

"Hola Kagamin".

La saludó Konata mientras se aferraba al brazo de su amiga.

"Konata, te dije que dejaras de hacer eso…".

Kagami se sonrojó mirando para otro lado. Misao fulminó con la mirada a Konata mientras que Ayano miraba toda la escena con placidez.

"Sí que se llevan bien".

Mencionó Ayano.

"No me lo recuerdes…".

Kagami empezó a comer su almuerzo con Konata pegoteada básicamente porque no le quedaba otra… Konata sacó un cucurucho y empezó a manducárselo como lo hacía todos los días…

"¿Saben qué…? Todo lo que come son esos cucuruchos de chocolate y por eso debió quedarte siendo petisa".

Se expresó Misao sonriendo.

"Estoy orgullosa de mi altura que me hacer ser más linda que vos".

Se defendió Konata mientras se secaba los restos de chocolate de los cachetes.

"Bueno… pero seguimos haciendo el grupo de estudio, ¿verdad?".

Les preguntó Kagami a Misao y a Konata.

"¡Pero por supuesto Kagamin, que no sería capaz de pasar las prubeas sin esa reunión!".

"Cópiaselo a alguien más y listo".

"Pero es que quiero estar más cerca de vos…".

Konata se frotó un costado de la cara sobre un hombro de Kagami lo que volvió a molestar a Misao.

"Ey, estamos tratando de comer".

"Bien, voy a mantener las manos lejos de tu querido juguete…".

Y así las cuatro chicas pasaron el resto del recreo sin hablarse mientras terminaban la comida. Luego sonó la Casana y Konata volvió a su clase…

"Che, Kagami, ¿no era que te desagradaba el contacto físico con esa petisa…?".

"Sí, pero me pasa lo mismo con vos…".

A Misao ante esta respuesta tajante de Kagami se le aparecieron unas nubes flotantes sobre su cabeza…

A pesar de que Konata y Misao eran sus amigas del alma Kagami ya estaba harta de sus acercamientos sobre todo en público…

"Espero que se vuelvan amigas entre sí para abrazarse y dejarme un poco en paz"…

Aunque esta era una esperanza vana mientas la de trenzas miraba por la ventana del salón…

Al finalizar las clases del día Kagami le entregó la dirección de la casa de Misao a Konata en un trozo de papel.

"No entiendo por qué la tengo que "compartir"… Es obvio que yo la amo mucho más…".

Se expresó Konata haciendo pucheros… y al entrar en su casa Soujirou y Yutaka estaban viendo la televisión…

"Hola, Onee-Chan".

La saludó su prima con su linda y alegre voz.

"Hola Konata, ¿cómo estuvieron las clases de hoy…?".

"Supongo que bien pero tengo a las 5 una sesión de repaso con unas amigas".

"Ah, qué bueno. ¿Quieres ver un poco de tele conmigo…?".

"Uh, no gracias… Chau…".

Le respondió Konata a su padre subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Eh…? Yutaka, ¿hice algo mal para que Konata no quiera volver a hablarme…?".

Preguntó sonrojado el adulto…

"No sé… tengo que ir a hacer algo más… Disculpa…".

"Pero…".

Soujirou se puso en posición fetal cuando Yutaka se alejó de su lado…

Konata mientras eligió un vestido amarillo para asistir al grupo de repaso admirándose por cómo le quedaba bien aún tras dos años de tenerlo.

Eran las 4 así que decidió ver algo de anime y así estuvo frente a su tele hasta las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco…

"Ya me voy, papá".

Se despidió Konata de su padre que aún seguía molesto porque tanto su sobrina como su hija lo ignoraban…

"Que la pases bien…":

Luego Konata siguió las instrucciones que le dio Kagami y una vez que llegó frente a la casa de Misao tocó timbre…

Konata notó que la casa era bastante grande pues tenía dos pisos y debía tener como 5 dormitorios…

Se abrió la puerta y Misao la invitó a entrar no sin antes volver a decirle lo petisa que era Konata…

"¿Y dónde está el resto de tu familia…?".

"Están visitando a unos parientes fuera de la ciudad pero les avisé de que yo me debía quedar aquí por el grupo de repaso".

"Uau, tu pieza es una bastante normal…".

Se admiró Konata tras ver que contenía una mini biblioteca en una esquina, en la otra una cama matrimonial, en medio una mesa ratona y a un lado una PC…

"Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una cueva de brujas…?".

"No, colmilluda, yo esperaba más bien una habitación como la de una vampiresa".

"El hecho de que tenga un colmillo sobresaliente no quiere decir que me gusten los vampiros…. ¿Acaso a vos te gustan las nenitas sólo porque sos una petisa…?".

"No es lo mismo…".

"Para vos sí que lo es…".

"Nada que ver".

"Sí que tiene mucho que ver… pero en fin, ya basta. Voy a ir por unas bebidas así que no toques nada en mi ausencia".

Konata se quedó sola en la pieza admirando lo limpia y ordenada que estaba cuando sonó su celular.

"Hola Konata, ¿dónde estás…?".

"¿Cómo que dónde…? Estoy en la casa de Misao por el grupo de repaso…".

"Konata, Misao me llamó hace diez minutos diciéndome que había cancelado el grupo de repaso…".

"¿Cómo…? A mí nunca me llamó para decírmelo…".

"Ey, petisa, ¿ya terminaste de hablar por celular…?".

Dijo Misao sosteniendo una bandejas con dos copas que dejó cerca de un lado de la cama y luego se sentó frente a la mesa ratona viendo fijo a Konata.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa porque estás a solas conmigo…?".

"No, ¿por qué estaría nerviosa…?".

"Porque Hiiragi no va a estar aquí para protegerte…".

Misao amplió su sonrisa sombría relamiéndose el colmillo sobresaliente.

Konata se estremeció y retrocedió un poco….

"¿Qué quieres decir…?".

"Me refiero a que no está para evitar que ponga las manos sobre vos".

Dijo levantándose y acercándose a Koanta que retrocedió hasta la pared.

"No te me acerques más… No me hagas daño…".

"Ya te tengo a mi merced, mi Kona-Chan".

Se burló Misao posando apoyando una mano en la pared justo al lado de Konata y viéndola fijamente a los ojos asustados de la más baja…

"No, por favor para… Te dejo a Kagami… ¡Es toda tuya…! Lamento el haber ido siempre a comer con ella a su salón… ¿Eh…? Espera, ¿me dijiste "Kona-Chan"?

Misao entonces la agarra de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios a Konata…

"¡Mmm…!".

Koanta no podía creerlo pues su rival amorosa la estaba besando con fuerza en los labios… Era un beso asfixiante… Le estaba violando los labios y el interior de la boca… Misao rompió el beso pero un hilo de saliva todavía unía ambas bocas… Konata se dejó caer de rodillas con la espalda puesta contra la pared de la impresión…

"Je je, sos tan bella cuando no te resistes, Kona-Chan".

Misao entonces empezó a lamer y a chupar un lado de cuello de Konata…

"Pero pensé que me destetabas…"

"Nunca te destesté, Kona-Chan, sólo estaba esperando el momento ideal para llegar a vos y ahora que te tengo no te voy a dejar escapar".

Misao dejó a Konata en el piso y mientras le seguía besando un lado del cuello con la mano libre le masajeaba una tetita a la petisa…

"Colmilluda…".

"Dime Misa-Chan…".

Misao se las arregló para quitarle la parte superior del vestido de verano a Konata al momento en que procedía a manosearle y a chuparle las pequeñas tetas… Konata largaba unos gemidos de placer y de vergüenza retorciéndose ligeramente mientras notaba que el cuerpo se le calentaba más y más…

"Misa-Chan….".

La forma tan sensual en que Konata gimió su nombre desarmó totalmente a Misao…

Misao pues la ayudó a dirigirse a su cama y se puso sobre ella para seguir donde lo habían dejado…

"Sos muy sensible, Kona-Chan, y eso te hace bellísima…".

Misao se quitó la remera y posó una mano de Konata sobre una de sus tetas.

"Frótamelas".

Konata empezó a frotarle a Misao una teta con bastante timidez y luego con más fuerza logrando sacarle gemidos de placer a su compañera…

Ambas seguían explorando la anatomía de la otra notando que cada vez liberaban más y más calor del cuerpo… El sudor empezaba a cubrirles la frente y otras partes del cuerpo… y luego entrelazaron las piernas mientras las mentes se les nublaban…

Misao le quitó la bombacha a Konata y le empezó a explorar aquel punto dulce de la ingle con un dedo… provocando grititos de placer a Konata…

"Ah… ¡Ah…!".

Konata largó nuevos gritos de placer cuando Misao le sacaba y metía el dedo en la concha…

Olas de placer recorrían a ambas chicas…

"¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta, Kona-Chan…?".

Le preguntó Misao largando una risita mientras seguía sacando y metiendo el dedo en los adentros de Konata…

"Aaah…".

Konata arqueó la espalda cuando la ola de placer llegó para ella al clímax puesto que Misao había aumentado la velocidad del mete-saca…

"¿Esta fue tu primera experiencia sexual, Kona-Chan…?".

Preguntó Misao al mismo tiempo en que seductoramente lamía de su mano los fluidos de Konata…

"Sí…".

Konata estaba como tirada sobre la cama pues además tenía la cara enrojecida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

"La próxima vez vos serás la dominante, ¿de acuerdo?".

Misao entonces apagó las luces de su pieza, se recostó al lado de Konata abrazándola.

"Vamos a mantener esa aventura como un secreto entre las dos, ¿sí?".

Ambas chicas se sonrieron con ternura y tras un último y apasionado beso se terminando durmiendo en los brazos de la otra…

 **Al día siguiente…**

"¡Hola gente!".

Misao hizo retumbar el salón de clases cuando saludó a las cuatro amigas.

"Hola Misao".

Dijo Konata que levantó la cabeza del pupitre y luego Misao se abrazó a Konata.

"Bueno, esto es ciertamente algo nuevo así que puede que no te lo vuelvan a molestar o provocar más, Hiiragi-San…".

Se expresó Miyuki.

"Sí, nunca más me van a… provocar…".

Susurró Kagami.

"¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa Hiiragi…?".

Le preguntó Misao parpadeando.

"Creo que ayer la pasaron muy bien, ¿no, Misao…?".

"Oh sí, es que…".

"Konata nunca apagó el celular… Lo pude oír todo…".

Confesó una sonrojada Kagami.

"¿Lo… oíste todo…?".

Preguntó Misao que estaba con los ojos como platos y ruborizada a más no poder de la vergüenza…

"Y sí… se notó que estuvieron teniendo mucha diversión…".

Y justo sonó la campana así que Kagami hizo una ligera reverencia y salió apresuradamente del salón de Konata hacia el suyo propio dejando todavía conmocionadas y avergonzadas a Misao y a Konata…

"¡Espera, Kagami, no es lo que piensas!".

Le gritó Konata.

"Esto va a ser difícil de explicar…".

Misao puso mala cara pero al segundo siguiente se volteó y le dio un beso en los labios a Konata para sorpresa de Tsukasa y de Miyuki…

"Sin duda esto es algo nuevo… ¿Desde cuándo que Kusakabe y vos son tan cercanas…?".

Le preguntó Miyuki a Konata ligeramente sonrojada.

"Es una larga historia…".

Se limitó a decir Konata dejando caer la frente sobre el pupitre…

Y mientras casi en el salón de Misao y Kagami…

"Aguarda, Hiirgai, lo puedo explicar… La petisa y yo sólo estábamos peleando… Sí, eso es, sólo estábamos peleando…".

"Si fuera así sí que tienen mucha energía como para pasar a hacer algo así durante toda la noche…".

Se expresó Kagami al momento en que entraba en su aula…

"¿Pero acaso no estás feliz…? Digo, porque nunca más vamos a molestarte…".

Y entonces entró el profesor avisando a todo el alumnado que hoy sería día de pruebas.

En aquel momento tanto Misao como Konata pensaron lo mismo…:

" _Ay mierda…"._

FIN


End file.
